


Idiot Brother

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Warden Bethany, Warden Carver, both twins live AU, happy holiday reunion, much sweet very fluff, salty carver boy getting some much needed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Carver is in Kirkwall for the Satinalia festivities. He expects to feel alone and lost even among his friends and family. Garrett surprises him with a lesson on brotherly love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Carver Defense Squad Holiday exchange and it was my gift for tumblr user kirkwallgirl. I hope it's doing the love justice that poor Carver needs. Let's all give him a big hug!

Carver leaned his shoulder against the wall as he looked over at the others, sighing a little to himself. Ever since they had been rescued from the Deep Roads a few days ago Nathaniel hadn't even spoken for him, the archer only had eyes for Anders. Apparently whatever thing they had had in their time together at Vigil's keep was being revived rather enthusiastically. He saw the two of them in the back corner of the room, Anders perched on his brother's desk with Nate standing between his thighs and- Carver looked away before he got any more jealous or lonely. He had been looking forward to his time with Nathaniel on their mission, the grumpy Fereldan had become a good friend to him, and now he was forgotten because someone better had come along, just like always. He'd never make it to the point where he was anyone's favourite, or step out of his brother's shadow. Only the mabari liked him, and even he had imprinted on his brother and not him. Maybe Bethany liked him, but Bethany was back at Vigil's keep, though Garrett had rambled something about asking for her to be allowed to come back to Kirkwall over the Winter Solstice celebrations. As if that would ever happen.  
He only jumped a little when suddenly there were strong arms around his waist and a wet smooch was being pressed to his cheek.   
„Garrett!“ he exclaimed and whirled around, wiping the wetness off his cheek. „What was that for? You're worse than mother!“ His outrage only seemed to amuse his brother who placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.   
„I have missed seeing your grumpy face, brother.“ Carver rolled his eyes and pulled away, though not as harshly as he usually would. I did feel good to see his brother again, see him alive and well, even if he wanted to wipe the stupid grin off his face.   
„I see you're still the most pursued man in Kirkwall despite your stupid face, and you still haven't married“, Carver replied, letting his eyes wander over to a certain white haired elf. His feelings about Fenris were mixed, he admired him for being strong and making a life for himself, for shaking himself free of all his shackles, but he also loathed him for hurting his brother. Carver knew what had happened (Garrett had written about it to Bethany and Bethany had told her twin). No one was allowed to hurt his brother. He would never admit it, but Carver felt very protective about his charismatic idiot brother with the terrible humour.   
„Don't worry about me, little brother, I can handle some ladies fawning over me. Maybe you should see that you get laid yourself. Haven't you shown your tattoo around enough for you to catch someone's attention yet?“ Carver huffed and punched Garrett's shoulder before demonstratively turning away. He really had missed his brother and the way they would needle away at each other. His siblings were the people he loved most in the world, and he would do anything to protect them. And he was also sure that the fact that Garrett had loved to „accidentally“ set people's hair on fire when they teased him or Bethany when they were children was not much of an accident at all. Both the Hawke boys were not big on affection or love declarations, but they had their own way of caring for one another.   
„Here.“ And just like that, Carver found a very expensive looking broadsword being thrust in his hands. „I picked that up from some idiot I killed.“ The younger Hawke raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Even if Garrett had just picked it off some corpse, he had still bothered to bring it home and give it to Carver.  
„Thanks. Finally an appropriate thing to mash in your head at the next joke at my expense“, he replied as he inspected the blade. He would certainly cherish this gift and use it for a long time. It was a good sword, and a gift from Garrett at that.   
He carefully leaned his new sword against the wall and looked around again. He saw Nate smiling at him even while he leaned against Anders, saw Merrill busy making the flower crown she had promised him yesterday, Isabela giving him lusty looks – as usual – Varric was busy scribbling away on his notepad, no doubt already making this gettogether into a part of his newest novel. He allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. Maybe he was not as lonely as he thought, these people seemed to accept him in their group. Maybe -  
Suddenly, there was a squeal at the door and moments later, Carver found himself with an armful of his twin sister.  
„Carver! I heard you were separated from the group, I thought you were dead! Don't ever scare me like that again... what would I do without you?“ Bethany clung to him, holding him tight, and Carver couldn't help but to hug her back, pulling her close to himself. It was very much like Bethany to manage to get the permission to leave for a while so she could make sure Carver was feeling appropriately sorry for not staying safe at all times. As much as she was a sunshine all the time, no one got scarier than Bethany when they got angry. Not even Garrett.  
„Sorry“, he murmured into the young mage's hair. „I didn't mean to. And I still had Nate with me.“ Before Bethany could even reply, both the twins found themselves encased in Garrett's meaty arms that pulled them into a family group hug.  
„Don't worry, Beth. He's probably scared so much now that he won't go into the Deep Roads anymore and rather stays back to polish armour all day long.“ Carver huffed and rolled his eyes before leaning into his big brother's chest. „Yeah, you're right. Love you too, idiot.“


End file.
